Gorskys Sex Positions to Spice up your Sex
by ShuichisBoo
Summary: A drabblefic composed of crack sex positions, demonstrated by my favorite yaoi pairs.
1. YukixShu  Discovery Channel Style

I got the idea for this fic from another writer on this other fanfiction site () named Chu. I liked her idea, so I just borrowed from the site she went to. Its a site called Gorskys. (You can get the site address from my profile)

All the positions are credited to the people who came up with them. Check it out, the stuff there is a blasty-blast!

To Chu: I hope its ok that I borrowed your idea. I just thought to myself; "U kno, n-sted of buggin her 2 rite mor, y dont I jus rite sum of my own" (and yes, I think in 'net-speak' but, don't worry all you Beta people, I try not to write stories that way!)

But I digress, on with the fic…

YukixShu  
~Discovery Channel Style

Walking through the living room, clutching onto a DVD video camera, a slim figure quietly walks down the hallway to the door at the end, that just happens to be open ever-so-slightly…

"G'day everyone!" He says into the camera. "Today, we'll be watching the sexual habits of one of natures greatest creations: The Sardonic Blonde. You got to keep a sharp eye out, because they don't often engage in sex alone, but if we're lucky- Oy, there goes one now! Isn't he a beauty folks? Now you can only imagine what must be going through this magnificent creature's mind for it to produce such actions: Sweat slicked chest, curled toes, and an erection colossal in size… Notice how he alternates between rubbing up and down the shaft and applying gentle squeezes to his sac…a marvelous and rare site…now watch as he reaches climax…let's see if we can get a bit closer…"

As he moved as carefully as he could, trying to get through the door without dropping the camera, it's hinges squeaked "Uh oh! I think he's spotted us!"

Yuki heard the door squeak, and stopped his…activity. Opening his eyes he looked in the direction of the sound and saw Shuichi at the door. Both men became wide eyed and red faced when he noticed Shuichi was holding what looked like…"Shuichi, I swear, that camera had better NOT be ON!"

"Oh crikey!" Shuichi said as Yuki began to get up, and he ran down the hall. "GET BACK HERE BRAT!"

~Do it with the Croc Hunter filming you

A/N: Very short I know, but I'll have more soon. As for now, reviews or constructive criticism is much appreciated ^_^


	2. TatsxRyu  Jedi Knight Style

A/N: I liked this one, but not as much as my first one. What do you readers think? Read then review (Be nice please. No flaming. Constructive criticism is fine though.)

TatsxRyu  
~Jedi Knight Style

"Nnaaaa, Kuma-Chan, what do you think Tat-Chan is doing? He said he'd be right back" Ryuichi sat in the brightly lit bedroom of his apartment, holding Kumagoro close as he waited for his beloved Tatsuha to come back. They had been watching an All-day Star Wars Marathon that just ended, when…"Listen Starshine, I'm gonna go grab something from the hall closet, but I'll be right back" So Ryu waited…

Unknown to Ryu, a gloved hand reached through the door to the dimmer switch, turning the overhead light low. "K-Kuma…did you develop telepathic powers and turn off the lights?" Before his stuffed friend could answer, Ryuichi looked up, as a cloaked figure came through the door, wearing black gloves and a Darth Vader mask/helmet, breathing heavily. "Ryuichi *deep Vader breathing* Join me, come to the dark side." Oh, so that's what he went to get, Ryu thought, smiling, as it dawned on him what Tats was doing "No!" "*deep breathing* But Sakuma-san, over on the dark side we have cookies" "REALLY? . . . I mean, I'll never join you" Tee hee. If not for the mask, Ryu would have seen Tats smirking under it. "Very well…"

Having said that, Tatsuha pulled open his cloak, with a 'Bihhhzzouwwwh' sound, to reveal his big, neon red, glow-in-the-dark 'Light Saber' to a wide-eyed Ryuichi. "*deep breathing* Perhaps this will persuade you" Looking lewdly at his lover's 'saber' Ryu answered back, "It might" he said, changing from his childlike persona to his stage-like persona. "Let's see how well you can handle your 'weapon' Mr. Vader"

For the rest of the night, the room was filled with sounds of "ooooh's", "ahhhh's", and the occasional "vrrrr" and "clash" of a light saber.

~Put on a glow in the dark condom. Breathe very heavily and insist your partner joins the dark side. If partner refuses then the light saber fight starts.

A/N 2: **I don't know how to actually spell the onomatopoeia for Vader's breathing…But I think I got it for the Light Saber!


End file.
